


Экзальтация

by tata_red



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: вариации на тему религии у трансформеров.Написано на ФБ-2013





	Экзальтация

Длинная очередь вереницей тянулась в храм, украшенный острым шпилем. Давным-давно очередной виток развития религиозной жизни кибертронцев повернул к канонизации Праймаса и Юникрона. Их последователи множились со страшной скоростью, и решено было ввести жёсткие ограничения в виде периодических испытаний на прочность верований, а также следование металлическим скрижалям, хранившимся в Храмах в консервирующем составе, дабы не ржавели. Самым стойким даровали места при Храмах, что считалось очень высоким общественным положением. Однако никто не знал, что за трансформеры занимали самый верх иерархии. Их никто не видел, поскольку они редко покидали свои обители. Поговаривали, что со времен восстановления Кибертрона не видели ни Оптимуса Прайма, ни Мегатрона... И им приписывали управление двумя Храмами, каждому — своим. Разумеется, были и противники, и прения между противниками этих религий и самими служителями были на виду у всего населения Кибертрона. Однако официальные власти планеты всякий раз подчеркивали, что они — на Кибертроне, Храмы — на спутнике, и не лезли в чужие дела.  
Подходил Светло-Тёмный праздник Единения — день, когда раса трансформеров объединилась ради восстановления планеты. Празднование длилось до тех пор, пока последний желающий трансформер не посетит Храм и не очистит искру от всего «шлака», что пристал к хрупкой оболочке за время, прошедшее с прошлого раза.   
  
Юный трансформер вот уже не один цикл стоял в очереди и, наконец, приблизился к цели — чёрному проему входа в храм, по бокам которого стояли две неподвижные серебристые фигуры. Все служители храма были видоизменены до неузнаваемости — визоры закрывали оптику, боевые маски скрывали остальные детали фейсплейта, новые листы брони покрывали корпус от шлема до супинаторов, и даже вокодеры откалиброваны под один тембр. Вос немного боялся — это был его первый поход в храм Юникрона, про который он так много слышал. Но никто не рассказывал ему, что именно там происходило с новичками. Говорили одно: «это изменит твою жизнь». Вос слушал старших товарищей, и стремился быть, как они. Трансформа у него была хрупкая — крылатый разносчик; осуществлял доставки по сектору 34J. Но имя он выбрал себе сам, в честь легендарного города сикеров, самонадеянно желая в будущем разбогатеть и форсировать корпус до более крупных размеров. Или, чем Праймас, точнее, Юникрон, не шутит — стать служителем, как они, неподвижные серебристые фигуры у входа, от которых прямо-таки веяло чем-то запретным, недоступным. Вос снова продвинулся вперёд, и оказался уже третьим в очереди. Внутрь запускали по одному, раз в пять бриимов, но наружу никто не выходил. Скорей всего, на Кибертрон всех отправляли либо через другой выход, либо в шаттле, или при помощи космического моста. От нечего делать Вос снова принялся разглядывать стражников, задумчиво поглаживая себя по краю шлема. Когда он поднял взгляд, то обнаружил, что страж в упор смотрит на него. По крайней мере, визор был направлен в его сторону. Вос смутился и уставился под ноги, кляня себя за неучтивость по отношению к храмослужителю.  
И вот его очередь подошла. Робея и внутренне трепеща, юный трансформер вошёл под своды храма, внутрь — в темноту. Теоретически, у каждого меха была способность видеть при освещении так же, как и без него. «Так что темнота, это дань обстановке», — решил для себя Вос, и двинулся дальше, стараясь поменьше осматриваться, и побольше следить за тем, куда он направлялся. Указаний ему не дали, но, в общем-то, дорога была одна, так что заблудиться было сложно. Наконец, он вошёл в небольшую залу. Посередине стоял служитель, чья желтоватая броня тускло бликовала от света, плясавшего на кончиках небольших золотых рогов, торчавших из пола. Легендарные золотые рога символизировали Юникрона.  
— А, новенький, — без выражения произнес тихий, но низкий голос.   
Вос удивился. Он ещё не говорил, что это — его первое посещение.  
— У каждого меха есть своя энергетика, которую легко почувствовать, если научиться. Я помню энергетику всех, кто прошёл через меня. Теперь запомню и твою. — Он сделал шаг вперед, возвышаясь над небольшим Восом. — С такой энергетикой тебе надо идти вон туда, — и он указал себе за спину.   
Больше не говоря ни слова, служитель развернулся и с треском исчез в фиолетовой дымке, оставив после себя лёгкий запах озона. Вос уловил колебания материи, вызванные, по-видимому, манипуляциями трансформера с пространством. Свет на заострённых золотых рогах потух, дверь распахнулась, и Вос боком прошёл внутрь — проём явно не был рассчитан на крылатую альтформу, даже такую скромную, как у него. Он находился теперь в самом низу трубы, из которой был один только выход — вверх. С трудом трансформировавшись, Вос попытался взлететь, но труба была слишком узкой для размаха его крыльев, и он сдвинул их под максимально острым углом, который мог себе позволить. Наполовину цепляясь за выступы, наполовину толкая себя вверх мощностью турбины, он дополз до площадки, на которую повалился, морщась от боли в оцарапанных сегментах. Площадка вела в комнатку, но сил туда вползти у Воса не было, и он остался лежать на полу.  
— Это было первое испытание — на желание приобщиться к мощи Юникрона.  
На Воса упала тень от подошедшего. А голос — голос перекрывал всю боль. Он заполнил собой каждый свободный уголок внутри, и будто эхом отдавался под шлемом. Вос завороженно поднялся. Маска фиолетового гиганта бесстрастно смотрела на него. Хотелось заглянуть под неё, узнать, что она скрывает. Красивый фейсплейт или мешанину из проводков и схем?  
— Следуй за мной. — Гигант пошёл вглубь комнаты, и Вос, поднявшись, поплёлся следом.  
— Садись сюда, — гигант указал на странное покрытие у своих ног. Вос присмотрелся — оно состояло из крошечных замёрших зубастых существ, их отточенные дентопластины было видно даже нефорсированной оптикой. Скрэплеты. Одни из мелких существ, больше всего доставляющих проблем трансформеру. Скрэплеты любили металл, особенно — живой металл, и могли заживо сожрать функционирующего меха за.. ну, за полбриима точно.  
— Неудобство поможет тебе сосредоточиться на внутренних проблемах, и рассказать мне всё, что мешает тебе полностью очистить свою искру.  
Юный трансформер послушно опустился на колени. Он не мог противостоять голосу, и понял теперь, почему его товарищи с таким жаром рассказывали о храме Юникрона — как можно отзываться о нём иначе, если... если... если таким голосом несут истину в молодые неокрепшие искры?!  
Он с горящими линзами рассказывал о всех своих сомнениях, о всех недостойных желаниях, о всех нечистых делишках, и совершенно не обращал внимания на то, что остро заточенные зубки погружаются все глубже в его броню.   
Служитель внимательно слушал, не пропуская ни слова. Первый восторг — ключ ко всему, и хотя в перечисляемом не было ни на грамм того, что окутало бы шлаком искру маленького сикера, знать ему об этом не следовало.   
Тарн наклонился, зная, что его тяжёлый взгляд ощущается даже сквозь визор:  
— Скажи мне, Вос, желаешь ли ты избавиться от всех сомнений? Желаешь ли ты познать, в чём сила? Желаешь ли ты вверить мне свою судьбу?  
В ответ на каждый вопрос трансформер часто кивал, а в конце умоляюще приподнял крылья, всем своим видом выражая желание и согласие.  
— Прекрасно, — монотонно продолжил служитель, — как ты мог заметить, основное наше правило — минимализм в потребностях обстановки и максимальное погружение в себя. Боль — наш верный помощник, друг и соратник. Она помогает отвлечься от происходящего вокруг, обратить больше внимания на себя, на свои внутренние проблемы и переживания, помогает найти уязвимое место — и расправиться с ним. Боль — это то, что равняет нас всех. Получить правильную боль просто, — он взял Воса за небольшой шеврон, заставив сильнее откинуть шлем назад, — ты ещё не умеешь, но я покажу тебе, что надо делать.  
Всё также держа за шеврон, он повёл его в соседнее помещение, оказавшееся маленькой комнатушкой. Взгляд Воса привлекло нечто, висящее на стене. Электрический хлыст-многохвостка. Вос попытался освободиться от хватки гиганта, но тот начал нараспев говорить на языке, который Восу был неизвестен, и толчком руки швырнул его на пол. Голос лишал воли, а напев — завораживал. Едва Вос приземлился на колени, в которые всё ещё впивались безжизненные скрэплеты, как его обжёг первый удар, со скрежетом прошедшийся по крыльям. Видимо, в хлыст были вплетены острые пластины, и они нещадно раздирали металл брони, а высокое напряжение било по нейросети и заставляло корчиться в нелепых позах. Вос сквозь громкий треск статики слышал наставления служителя — сосредоточиться на своих проблемах, найти им решение, возвыситься над потребностями корпуса, расслабиться, отвлечься. Он пытался следовать этому, но не получалось. До этого Вос не мог назвать себя изнеженным, однако эта пытка изменила его мнение.  
Наконец, служитель оставил в покое трансформера, у которого из стыков уже сыпались искры из перегруженной проводки, вызывая страх маленького летуна перед замыканием цепей.  
— Ты даже не пытаешься. Я не видел ни малейшего усилия, сделанного тобой. Только зацикленность на себе. Знаешь, что мы делаем в таком случае? — Он поднял с пола Воса, словно лист алюминия, и крепко сжал его манипуляторы в своём кулаке. Вос покорно повис, прижатый насильно растопыренными крыльями к горячей броне фиолетового гиганта. Он боялся, что таких упрямых, как он, никогда больше не допускают к храму. И очень удивился, когда пальцы подцепили его паховый щиток.  
— Мы делаем это усилие за вас. Прямое подключение даёт путь к вашим блокам памяти, к вашим внутренним настройкам. Поэтому сопротивляться — не рекомендую.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он сорвал паховый щиток, и Вос впервые почувствовал входящие толстые пучки проводов, беспорядочно подключающиеся ко всем его гнёздам. Те, которым не хватило разъёмов, слепо тыкались во внутренние стенки порта, щекоча и раздражая их датчики электричеством. Никогда Вос не думал, что его первый опыт интерфейса будет сопровождаться полнейшим отсутствием согласия с его стороны. Он и хотел испытать перезагрузку, и боялся. Всё, что впервые — немного страшно.  
Впрочем, сопротивляться он и не пытался — удовольствия от искр в разъёмах и от кабелей, движущихся внутри него, было слишком сильным, чтоб он решил отказаться от него.  
И тем сильнее была боль — снова боль! — когда посторонний разум вторгся в него, ломая слабую защиту фаерволлов, исследуя содержимое архивов памяти, тасуя настройки так, как было ведомо только ему; когда он поднимал изнутри те воспоминания, которые Вос давно захоронил и вспоминать не желал, когда он менял личностные характеристики — действие, которое совершалось только по воле трансформера и только квалифицированными медиками. А всполохи удовольствия продолжали прорываться сквозь пелену боли, и Вос, будто выпотрошенный корпус, безвольно висел в захвате фиолетового служителя, ожидая, когда он доведёт его системы до критического пика, чтобы уйти в блаженный оффлайн и перестать чувствовать себя подопытным. Служитель очень хорошо чувствовал предел, после которого следовало остановиться — то был многоворновый опыт. И он, наконец, усилил передачу тока. Перед линзами Воса будто ядерная вспышка полыхнула, а потом он резко отключился от обрушившейся на него перезагрузки.  
Служитель ещё пару кликов ловил перезагрузочный откат своего нового подопечного, который оказался настолько слабым, что для собственной перезагрузки не хватало мощности. Тарн меланхолично стал отключать штекеры за штекером, втягивая их обратно. Вос ещё не пришёл онлайн, и служитель вызвал работников храма, чтобы те доставили их новичка домой.  
  
Вос очнулся на платформе, в родном отсеке. Такое чувство, будто его танк переехал, каждый шарнир ломило, двигаться не хотелось. Но тем не менее он легко встал, осмотрелся — и словно увидел всё вокруг по-новому. Оно и было новое — новый взгляд на жизнь занял место его невинного бытия. Новые мысли, новые идеи крутились в процессоре, требуя реализации.  
О да, его товарищи были совершенно правы — прежним он оттуда не вернулся.

**Author's Note:**

> 27.10.13


End file.
